Ogromtyv Captain
Wind |ailments = Windblight Waterblight (wet areas) Iceblight (snowy areas) Earthblight (sandy areas) |weaknesses = Fire |creator = Nin10DillN64 }} Ogromtyv Captain is a large, pirate-like Wingdrake that leads its smaller cohorts into battle, ordering them to plunder any boats they find. It is notable for its ability to use the Wind element and its long, sword-like tail. Physiology The Ogromtyv Captain greatly resembles its smaller kin, but has some notable differences to set itself apart from them. Its beak is covered in scars, and its left eye is missing. Its crest and wingspan are larger than a standard Ogromtyv's, and its sword-like tail and dagger-like wing spikes are longer. Its most notable difference is the presence of a long, black beard, which is reflective of its status as alpha. Biology Like its smaller cohorts, the Ogromtyv Captain is a kleptoparasite, stealing food, nest material, and valuables from other organisms, but it will hunt on some occasions, and is much more likely to attack larger prey, using wind blasts and sword strikes to bring them down. It earns its status as alpha by fighting with other members of its species and asserting dominance over them, and these fights can be long and brutal, resulting in disfigurement, disability, and even death, with more severe injuries like missing eyes being a sign of more aggressive individuals. Its smaller kin will loyally follow its every command, but it must take care not to get complacent, for if its title is usurped by a rival, its crew will exile it and follow the orders of the new captain instead, forcing it to find a new crew. Its mastery over sword-fighting and control over wind are far greater than its smaller kin's, and its enlarged wingspan grants it greater speed and maneuverability in the air at the expense of making it slow and clumsy on land. It competes with other large monsters such as Khezu, Plesioth, Zamtrios, Nargacuga, Rathian, Rathalos, Lagiacrus, Zinogre, Seregios, and Tigrex for food and territory. Behavior Ogromtyv Captain is highly aggressive and opportunistic, relentlessly pursuing targets with the intention of taking their supplies for itself and taking them out when they're at their most vulnerable. Its favourite targets are boats, and it will prioritize them above other targets, not stopping until it strips them of their goods and sinks them, making it a dangerous adversary for many sailors. It issues somewhat complex commands to its subordinates, using different sounds to indicate what it wants them to do: deep "yars" are commands to swarm targets, while high-pitched "hoays" are used to summon backup. Abilities Ogromtyv Captain exhibits greater mastery over the Wind element than its smaller kin, producing vast amounts of wind projectiles that can easily throw its marks off balance and inflict serious blunt force trauma. It is an excellent flier thanks to its massive wingspan, being able to perform all sorts of aerial maneuvers, and it is an experienced sword-fighter, overwhelming foes with speed, power, and technique. It has full control over its smaller kin, and can order them to swarm targets or provide it with backup. Habitat Ogromtyv Captain is found anywhere where boats travel. HP and Damage HP: * Base HP: 4,100 HP * Low-Rank (0.55x): 2,255 HP * High-Rank (0.70x): 2,870 HP * G-Rank (1.30x): 5,330 HP Physical/Elemental Damage Taken: * Head: 55 (Cut), 45 (Impact), 55 (Shot), 25 (Fire), 0 (Water), 15 (Thunder), 15 (Ice), 5 (Dragon), 0 (Earth), 0 (Wind) * Body: 30 (Cut), 30 (Impact), 20 (Shot), 20 (Fire), 0 (Water), 10 (Thunder), 10 (Ice), 5 (Dragon), 0 (Earth), 0 (Wind) * Wings: 40 (Cut), 30 (Impact), 40 (Shot), 25 (Fire), 0 (Water), 15 (Thunder), 15 (Ice), 5 (Dragon), 0 (Earth), 0 (Wind) * Tail: 10 (Cut), 10 (Impact), 20 (Shot), 20 (Fire), 0 (Water), 10 (Thunder), 10 (Ice), 5 (Dragon), 0 (Earth), 0 (Wind) Element/Status Effectiveness *Fire = ★★★ *Water = ✖ *Thunder = ★★ *Ice = ★★ *Dragon = ★ *Earth = ✖ *Wind = ✖ *Poison = ★★ *Sleep = ★★ *Paralysis = ★★ *Blast = ★★★ *Stun = ★★★ Attacks Ogromtyv Captain has the same attacks as the standard Ogromtyv, with its versions having greater range and power. That said, it does have some moves of its own. Vertical Wind Slash Ogromtyv Captain does three back flips in a row, sending waves of wind at the hunter. This attack deals high damage if hit by the tail and medium-high damage along with Windblight and either Waterblight (wet area), Iceblight (snowy area), or Earthblight (sandy area). Horizontal Wind Slash Ogromtyv spins in the air three times in a row, sending waves of wind at the hunter. This attack deals high damage if hit by the tail and medium-high damage along with Windblight and either Waterblight (wet area), Iceblight (snowy area), or Earthblight (sandy area). Mega Tornado Ogromtyv Captain thrusts its wings forward with great force, creating a massive tornado that makes its way towards the hunter. This attack deals high damage along with Windblight and either Waterblight (wet area), Iceblight (snowy area), or Earthblight (sandy area). It will only use this move in the air. Backwards Slash Ogromtyv Captain slashes at the hunter while flying backwards. This attack deals medium-high damage. It only uses this move in the air, and will use it as a method of gaining some distance from the hunter. Mug Command Ogromtyv Captain lets out a deep "yar", prompting every Ogromtyv in the area to relentlessly attack the hunter with their strongest moves. Summon Command Ogromtyv Captain lets out a high-pitched "hoay", summoning six Ogromtyv to its current area. Crash Landing Ogromtyv Captain opens its claws wide, then dives at the hunter. If the attack connects, it will grab the hunter, do a back flip in the air, then send itself towards the ground with the hunter still in its claws. This attack deals high damage, but acts the same as a standard pin, so a hunter can escape it by either mashing buttons or throwing a Dung Bomb at it. Theme https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=T8k9y2hunuU Weapons Great Sword Bladed Anchor --> Sky Captain's Anchor Long Sword Corsair's Cutlass --> Cyclone Cutlass Sword and Shield Scarlet Machete --> Bloodthirsty Machete Dual Blades Windy Sabers --> Boat Breakers Gunlance Kongamato Cannon --> Kongamato's Fury Switch Axe Brigadier's Hatchet --> Windstorm Hatchet Light Bowgun Scarlet Flintlock --> Sky Captain's Flintlock Heavy Bowgun Sordeshooter --> Sordeshah Armour Blademaster Low-Rank Defense: 105-615 Elemental Resistances: * Fire -20 * Water +15 * Thunder 0 * Ice 0 * Dragon +10 * Earth +15 * Wind +15 Skills: Charm Chaser, Razor Sharp, Airborne, Guard -1 High-Rank Defense: 265-615 Elemental Resistances: * Fire -20 * Water +15 * Thunder 0 * Ice 0 * Dragon +10 * Earth +15 * Wind +15 Skills: Charm Chaser, Razor Sharp, Airborne, Guard -1 G-Rank Defense: 475-710 Elemental Resistances: * Fire -20 * Water +15 * Thunder +5 * Ice +15 * Dragon +10 * Earth -15 * Wind +15 Skills: Charm Chaser, Razor Sharp, Airborne, Guard -1 Gunner Low-Rank Defense: 55-385 Elemental Resistances: * Fire -15 * Water +20 * Thunder +5 * Ice +5 * Dragon +15 * Earth +20 * Wind +20 Skills: Charm Chaser, Dead Eye, Airborne, Guard -1 High-Rank Defense: 130-395 Elemental Resistances: * Fire -15 * Water +20 * Thunder +5 * Ice +5 * Dragon +15 * Earth +20 * Wind +20 Skills: Charm Chaser, Dead Eye, Airborne, Guard -1 G-Rank Defense: 260-460 Elemental Resistances: * Fire -15 * Water +20 * Thunder +5 * Ice +5 * Dragon +15 * Earth +20 * Wind +20 Skills: Charm Chaser, Razor Sharp, Airborne, Guard -1 Carves Low-Rank High-Rank G-Rank Breakable Parts Crest- The crest will become cracked and have its furred tattered. Wings x2- The wings's webbing will have tears in it, and the dagger-like spikes will break off. Tail- The tail will develop cracks (1st break), then become severed (2nd break). Trivia * Like its smaller kin, Ogromtyv Captain is based on pirates, Sordes, and the kongamato. * When exhausted, Ogromtyv Captain will fail to to use its wind-based attacks, and will take longer to recover after using its tail-based attacks. It can recover stamina by eating from carcasses. Category:Monster Creation Category:Wingdrake Category:Large Monster Category:5 Star Level Monster Category:Nin10DillN64 Category:Wind Element Monster Category:Windblight Monster Category:Iceblight Monster Category:Earthblight Monster Category:Waterblight Monster